supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes: Clairsentience
Clairsentience, also referred to as psychometry or psychometrics, is the ability to perceive the history of an object or person by touching it. Characters *Bridget Bailey originally had this ability. *Sylar had stolen this ability from Bridget. Limits Bridget Bailey By touching an object, Bridget Bailey is capable of having visions about the past of the object. However, she initially reported having difficulties in controlling her ability; she involuntarily saw flashes of her clothes being manufactured in a factory. The intensity of such visions can vary, ranging from "mental images" and "dream-like visions" to a realistic "out-of-body" experience. Later, Bridget seemed to have greater control of her ability and was capable of having a vision while maintaining consciousness outside of her vision. She reported being capable of collecting the "surface memory" of an object, or with enough concentration, searching deeper into the object's past. Bridget believes that her power seems to lessen or not work at all if the object is too old. Bridget has not yet mentioned if she can touch multiple object at one time and experience their effects simultaneously. It's also unknown if she can use her ability on people, although she can touch an object to see people who interacted with it. Sylar Sylar was able to see at least some of Claire's history by touching her. He experienced the pain he inflicted on her by attacking her. While Sylar was confronted by Nathan, Sylar told Nathan he knew everything about his life and told him that Angela helped him get an ability that allows him to see the history of an object he touches. He held up a jacket that Nathan wore when he "betrayed everyone." While disguised as Nathan, he is able to see that Claire and Nathan spent some time together in Mexico by touching her necklace. He was also able to identify Liam Samuels by shaking his hand. Sylar implies that he can use this power to absorb all of a person's memories but only if they are conscious. He is unable to absorb Nathan's full set of memories because he was still unconscious from Danko's taser darts, so instead he absorbs bits and pieces of Nathan's life story from the objects around his office. Apparently, he likely got most of it as he was able to be turned into Nathan with his memories and this power could apparently fill in the gaps by providing him with information that he didn't have through objects he would touch. This was shown in Acceptance when Sylar touched a toy plane. This caused him to "remember" playing with it as a kid, but it also made Sylar suspicious. In fact, one of the memories of Nathan's that Sylar saw was one that was erased by the Haitian. That's becuase Sylar didn't "see" the memory in Nathan's brain, but he saw the memory that was "stored" in Nathan's baseball cap and in the diving board at the Houston's home. Later, when Sylar (as Nathan) touched the real Nathan's body, he was shown the real Nathan's death and Matt Parkman turning Sylar into Nathan. Category:Heroes Powers Category:Psychometry